My Dirty Little Secret
by Amy-tan
Summary: "Sólo podía ver como 2D tomaba entre sus manos y miraba confundido todo lo que le había caído encima. Sentí que la cara comenzaba a arderme y traté de correr pero el cuerpo seguía sin querer responderme." Lemmon Noodlex2D
1. Chapter 1

2D's POV

Últimamente, las cosas a mi alrededor han cambiado demasiado sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Los estudios Kong fue remplazados por Plastic Beach, a Noodle la remplazó un clon/androide de sí misma, y creo que Murdoc también fue remplazado por una versión aún peor de sí mismo.

En fin…las cosas han cambiado bastante, luego de estar encerrado por un largo tiempo por fin he podido salir de mi "nueva" habitación, sólo para encontrar a un viejo amigo, del tamaño de…no sé…algo muy grande y además… ¡Sí, es ella! ¡Noodle!

Pero al mismo tiempo, no es ella.

Creo que he podido acostumbrarme a la mayoría de los cambios, sin embargo hay un par de cosas que me han tenido bastante ocupado, las cuales se centran exclusivamente en Noodle. La expresión de inocencia en sus ojos parece haber desaparecido pero supongo que es normal, considerando que ya es mayor de edad y todo eso, pero a decir verdad he tenido muy pocas oportunidades de verle el rostro ya que se niega a quitarse la mascara que siempre lleva. Todos se lo hemos pedido pero ella simplemente se queda callada y nos ignora.

He tratado muchas veces de reestablecer la relación de amistad que teníamos hace tiempo, pero nada parece funcionar. Se ha vuelto muy callada, podría decir que no reconozco su voz pues a penas la he escuchado un par de veces, cando le pregunto algo sólo asiente o niega moviendo la cabeza, si no es suficiente usa monosílabos y si sigue sin ser suficiente y sigo preguntando, simplemente se va y no dice nada más. Lo único que me tranquiliza un poco es que no sólo se limita a mí, si no que hace lo mismo con los demás, llegando a causar muchas veces la ira de Murdoc.

Noodle pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, a penas sale a comer y no habla con nadie. La única vez que la escuché decir más de dos frases largas en el mismo día fue cuando le dijo a Murdoc que no quería ver a Cyborg cerca o la reduciría a menos que chatarra, desde entonces permanece en el sótano y muy rara vez Murdoc la llama.

Todo a ocurrido en sólo un par de semanas, poco más de un mes y siento que el tiempo ha pasado increíblemente despacio, haciéndome insoportable todo su silencio, así que he decidido juntar valor para hablar con ella y preguntar de una vez qué está pasando.

Tomé el elevador hasta el piso indicado. Su habitación esta al fondo del pasillo, caminé decididamente y justo antes de llamar a la puerta, la determinación me falló. Me quedé ahí parado sin moverme mientras miraba a la puerta fijamente. Trataba de pensar en qué sería lo primero que debería decir pero nada se me ocurría, hasta que escuché una especie de quejido detrás de la puerta y entonces, un poco asustado, llamé a punto de entrar corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Noodle! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?- No tuve respuesta, no hubo ni un ruido durante unos segundos. Luego escuché pasos acercándose.

-¿Qué pasa?- escuché su voz al fin mientras habría sólo un poco la puerta, con intención de no dejarme mirar adentro, hasta ese momento, era para todos un misterio cómo era aquél lugar, Noodle no dejaba que nadie se asomara ahí ni por accidente.

-Ah… hola…-Esperaba encontrarla sin la mascara pero al parecer, los segundos que había tardado en responder los había usado para ponérsela.- pensé que… bueno yo esperaba… lo que pasa… yo…-no sé por qué estaba tan nervioso, se supone que iba con mucha determinación- qu-quería…hablar contigo… ¿se puede?

-¿Es muy urgente? ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?

-Bu-bueno…no-no es urgente…pe-pero…yo preferiría…que sí…

-No me siento bien ahora, 2D. Tendrá que ser luego, ¿te parece?

Me era muy difícil saber si de verdad se sentía mal o si me estaba mintiendo, no podía ver la expresión en su rostro y con trabajos distinguía el tono de su voz. Hizo que me molestara el pensar en que sólo trataba de evadirme, esperando que lo olvidara después, así que decidí hacer lo que jamás pensé que le haría a alguien, mucho menos a ella, a Noodle.

-No, tiene que ser ahora.- le dije enérgico, tomándola por sorpresa al empujar la puerta y meterme en la habitación sin dejar que me detuviera.

Aquél lugar no era muy diferente a lo que solía ser su habitación en los estudios Kong, la decoración y los muebles eran de hecho bastante parecidas y no entiendo a qué se debe tanto misterio de no dejar que nadie entre.

La escuché suspirar pero no supe si de molestia o de frustración o de resignación o de qué. Ahí estaba yo, de pie a mitad de la habitación sin saber exactamente para qué había ido allí en primer lugar.

-Entonces… ¿qué es tan importante?- habló Noodle al ver que yo seguía sin decir nada.

-Pues…quería saber…bueno… ¿a qué se debe que no salgas de aquí?

-No te entiendo.

-Si…bueno…es que desde que regresaste…desde que llegaste a Plastic Beach…no sales de aquí y no quieres hablar con nadie, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó Noodle? Y esta vez no aceptaré que simplemente te vayas y no respondas nada.

-No tengo mucho que decir 2D, una temporada en el infierno hace cambiar a cualquiera.

-Sí, me imagino…-susurré simplemente.

-Aunque nadie lo note, he tratado de que las cosas sigan tal y como eran antes pero cada vez que lo intento, me doy cuenta de que eso no puede ser. Dejé de ser una niña demasiado rápido y muy lejos de todo lo que quería. Las cosas tienen que cambiar…

Hasta ese momento, ella se había quedado de pie frente a mí, casi sin moverse mientras hablaba. Su voz se escuchaba demasiado lejana, pero aún desde lejos, pude notar un pequeño temblor en su tono. Por un momento temí que estuviera llorando, así que traté de acercarme pero al mismo tiempo ella retrocedió. Ese pequeño gesto me hizo sentir mal, al traer de regreso los recuerdos de cuando era la pequeña niña de doce años a la que podía abrazar en cualquier momento.

-Está bien entonces…creo…-encogí los hombros sin saber hacia donde mirar.- Supongo que entonces…tal vez sea sólo cuestión de tiempo, ¿no?

-Sí, tal vez.

-Bien…sólo quería decirte eso…-sonreí un poco y caminé hacia la puerta, ella se alejó hacia un lado esperando a que yo me fuera sin decir nada más.

Es claro que nunca he sido muy inteligente, mucho menos muy hábil y el consumo constante de mis pastillas para la migraña, empeoran un poco mi coordinación, así que es simplemente inevitable que de vez en cuando tenga algunos tropezones y caídas. Eso fue lo que pasó después: antes de llegar a la puerta mis pies se enredaron con ellos mismos y fui a caer al suelo, no sin antes golpearme la cara con un mueble colocado junto a la puerta; mientras seguía en el suelo sin recuperarme todavía del golpe, algo más golpeó mi cabeza, algo que cayó del mueble con el que había chocado.

Escuché una leve exclamación de Noodle y mis ojos se fijaron en ella cuando me recuperaba a penas del dolor. Tenía las manos sobre la cara…bueno, sobre la máscara y parecía estar respirando agitada pero no se movía de su lugar. Traté de levantarme, para recoger lo que fuera que me había caído encima y…oh, sorpresa…


	2. Chapter 2

Noodle's POV

Después de tantos intentos por mantener todo en secreto, al final nada había valido la pena.

Había renunciado a la relación con cada uno de mis compañeros con tal de que jamás se enteraran de la persona que en realidad soy ahora. Es demasiado vergonzoso y haría que todos a quienes amo se decepcionaran completamente de mí. Estoy conciente de que tengo un problema, algo muy serio pero no puedo ir a decírselos como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Traté de mantenerlos alejados de mi secreto prohibiéndoles la entrada a mi habitación pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente

Me siento tan mal por ocultarlo pero ser descubierta es aún peor.

Había guardado cuidadosamente cada uno de aquellos objetos delatadores en una caja, cuidadosamente colocada a la vista de cualquiera, para que no levantara sospechas pero con lo último que contaba era que 2D encontraría inconcientemente la forma de tropezarse con ella. ¡Dios! ¡¿Y ahora qué? Sólo falta que a Murdoc y a Russel les de por venir a asomarse por aquí también.

Estaba completamente congelada en mi lugar, no podía mover ni un músculo por más que lo intentara. Sólo podía ver como 2D tomaba entre sus manos y miraba confundido todo lo que le había caído encima. Sentí que la cara comenzaba a arderme y traté de correr pero el cuerpo seguía sin querer responderme.

-¿Pero qué…?- lo escuché empezar a decir sin terminar.- No-noodle…esto…- me hablaba a mí, mas no me miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en el vibrador que sostenía en su mano.- ¿Qué…cómo es…por qué?- me miró al fin.

No supe qué decir.

-¡Largo de aquí!- grité en cuanto pude recuperar el movimiento y corrí a encerrarme en el baño de mi habitación.

Le puse seguro a la puerta y abrí las llaves de la ducha sólo para hacer ruido. Me arranqué la máscara del rostro y me miré en el espejo.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había empezado todo.

Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que había tratado de resistirme, pero aquél impulso es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Un día simplemente me encontré pensando solamente en sexo y en nada más.

Me siento horrible. He tenido que recurrir a juguetes sexuales después de que las fantasías y la masturbación dejaron de ser suficientes. Pero al combinar los tres…se convirtió en algo mucho más que peligroso.

Ahora recuerdo…

No estoy segura cómo pasó pero la primera noche que llegué a Plastic Beach, después de ver de nuevo a 2D después de tanto tiempo, soñé con él. No me era nada extraño, ha pasado casi cada noche desde que tengo 10 años pero esa noche fue muy diferente a todas las anteriores. Mis sueños de niña enamorada, en una sola noche, se convirtieron en las húmedas fantasías de una adolescente. En este sueño me encontré con una imagen que, para no entrar en detalles, incluía algunas sábanas y mucha piel desnuda…Sí, ahí fue donde comenzó todo.

Después me di cuenta de que mi rostro se enrojecía cada vez que pensaba en él y peor aún cuando recordaba el primer sueño y los que siguieron. No pude volver a quitarme la máscara mientras estuviera lejos de la seguridad de mi habitación. El tiempo estaba pasando y mi situación empeoraba, a tal punto que incluso llegué a salir a caminar por la playa con un vibrador metido entre las piernas.

Afuera no se escucha ningún ruido, quiero suponer que 2D se ha ido, no me siento lista para hablar sobre esto, mucho menos hablarlo con él.

Cerré las llaves de la ducha y esperé unos segundos por precaución. Suspiré pesadamente y abrí la puerta, salí y me acerqué a la cama. Al darme vuelta, pude ver que 2D estaba de pie justo a un lado de donde yo acababa de salir.

Completamente inesperado. Demasiado ingenioso para una inteligencia igual a la de 2D.

-¿Po… por qué… sigues aquí…?- intenté preguntarle pero él no respondió, luego comenzó a acercarse hacia mí mientras me miraba fijo y entonces recordé que no traía puesta la máscara. Me di vuelta dándole la espalda a 2D, rogando por que dejara de acercarse.

-¿Es por eso que no sales de aquí? ¿Pierdes tu tiempo con estas…cosas…?- seguía acercándose.- ¿Cuándo fue que…- se detuvo.- que todo esto…comenzó…?

-No lo sé…-dije tratando de que mi voz pudiera ser escuchada.- Por favor, 2D, déjame so…

-No, esta vez no.- me interrumpió y siguió acercándose hasta que pude sentirlo justo detrás de mí.- Esta vez no me iré sin una buena explicación.- sonaba decidido y pude sentir su aliento rozar mi nuca, provocando que se erizara mi piel.

-¿E…explicación…? No…yo no tengo por qué…explicarte nada…-la voz empezaba a temblarme, estaba demasiado nerviosa y apenada, ¿cómo se supone que le diría que todo había su culpa? ¡Sí, suya y de nadie más!

-¡Claro que sí!-me tomó desprevenida, sujetándome por los hombros y dándome la vuelta hacia él. Ojala sólo hubiera sido eso, pero con el movimiento tan repentino y mi cercanía a la orilla de la cama, nuestros pies parecieron enredarse y terminamos cayendo sobre la cama.

Tenía el calor de su cuerpo sobre mí, su rostro demasiado cerca, sus ojos enganchados a los míos y su respiración acariciándome el rostro suavemente. Al mismo tiempo sentí en mi interior un calor creciente que nacía de entre mis muslos y mi respiración comenzó a ser errática.

-Necesito entender esto…-susurró mientras su cabello comenzaba a rosar mi frente.

-¿Explicación…? ¿De verdad…de verdad quieres saberlo…?-cerré los ojos mientras hababa. No tenía valor suficiente para mirarlo. Lo escuché responder afirmativamente y respiré hondo un par de veces antes de poder hablar de nuevo. ¿De verdad iba a poder decírselo?

No. Claro que no. Me quedé callada, no fui capaz de decir una sola palabra más ni de abrir de nuevo los ojos para mirarlo, hasta que sentí como la presión de su cuerpo desaparecía. Se acercó al borde de la cama y yo me levanté de prisa, quedando sentada en mi lugar. Pensé que se iría, y un miedo muy grande me invadió de repente. Por alguna extraña razón, después de tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, ahora ya no quería que se fuera.

-¡Es tu culpa!- 2D se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama y giró su cabeza para mirarme completamente confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mi culpa?

-Como lo oyes.- le respondí desviando la mirada.- Es sólo tu culpa que esto me esté asando. ¿Crees que lo hago por gusto? ¡Vivo llena de remordimientos por darme cuenta en la persona en la que me he convertido! ¡Y es todo por tu culpa!

-No…no te…entiendo… ¿por qué…?

-¡Por que desde que te volví a ver no he dejado de tener eso sueños tan…!-no supe cómo terminar, y pensé en iniciar otro reclamo.- ¡Y entonces comencé a sentir la necesidad de...!- no, eso tampoco podía decirlo.- ¡Es tu culpa porque yo te…!- peor aún, al parecer era mejor quedarme callada.

Lo siguiente que supe era que 2D estaba de nuevo sobre mí, tumbados los dos en la cama, con la diferencia de que esta vez no podía verle el rostro porque tenía sus labios peligrosamente cerca de mi oído.

-Tú… ¿qué…?- Su cabello me rozó la mejilla izquierda y su voz comenzó a resonar por dentro de mi cabeza, provocando un pequeño hormigueo que recorrió mi cuerpo hasta llegar a refugiarse bajo mi ropa interior. Sin darme cuenta un gemido se escapó de mi garganta, el mismo que fue escuchado inevitablemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Noodle no podía evitar el éxtasis que la invadía al tener a 2D tan cerca, al poder respirar su aroma que lograba embriagarla lentamente.

-Yo… tú… desde siempre… desde que te volví a ver… no he podido dejar de pensar… y cada noche… - no fue capaz de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué?- insistió 2D. Noodle siguió en silencio.

-He soñado que tú… estás conmigo…

-Sigo sin entender.- levantó un poco la cabeza esperando poder verle los ojos pero Noodle no lo miraba, trataba de fijar su atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él.- Mírame.- pidió firmemente.- Necesito que me expliques cómo fue que dejaste de ser la Noodle que yo conocía.

-Ya… ya te lo… había… dicho… el infierno es…

-No. Esa no es la razón.- la interrumpió.

-¿De qué… hablas…?

- Hace mucho que dejaste de ser una niña, ¿no es verdad?- por fin se atrevió a mirarlo pero muy extrañada. No podía entender de qué le estaba hablando.- Es horrible ver cómo cambian las cosas… cómo cambiaste tú… y no poder decirte…

-¿2D…?

-Es horrible cuando te llevo 12 años…-dijo al fin pero la japonesa seguía sin entender.- A pesar de todo… siempre serás una niña para mí…

-¡No soy una niña! ¿Qué no lo ves? -reclamó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No…no me refiero a eso…-trataba de explicarse 2D.- Es sólo que…desde siempre…yo…-La miraba fijamente, sin atreverse a terminar su oración pero decidido a hablar después de muchos años de silencio y remordimientos, así que prefirió explicarlo con acciones en lugar de palabras.

Se acercó a ella lentamente con la respiración agitada, al igual que la de ella y la besó suavemente, con miedo de lastimarla de alguna forma pero Noodle estaba más que extasiada con aquél contacto, era lo que ella más había deseado desde siempre y algo con lo que hasta aquél momento sólo había podido soñar y demasiado ansiosa por lo que sabía vendría después, dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control de sus acciones decidida por completo a no dejar que 2D _se__le__fuera__vivo._

Sus manos comenzaron una batalla con la ropa de él, logrando colarse bajo su camiseta para comenzar a acariciar con sus finos dedos la piel que ocultaba. A cada roce de Noodle, 2D reaccionaba profundizando el beso, volviéndolo más agresivo y pasional a cada instante, dejando que de su garganta se escaparan pequeños gruñidos sofocados por la unión entre sus labios. Las manos del cantante estaban estáticas hasta aquél momento pero entonces decidió que no se quedaría atrás y así fue como las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a rozar el borde del pequeño vestido blanco que Noodle llevaba puesto y poco a poco empezó a levantarlo mientras acariciaba la longitud de sus piernas, tanto como uno de sus brazos se lo permitía.

Las piernas de Noodle habían permanecido cerradas hasta entonces pero sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse ante el contacto y comenzó a abrirlas, permitiéndole a su compañero posicionarse entremedio aunque al final terminó obligando a sus cuerpos a estar juntos por completo cuando sus piernas rodearon la cintura de él y se quedaron ahí haciendo fuerza provocando un delicioso roce entre sus sexos aún a través de sus ropas.

Ansioso, 2D levantó el vestido de la japonesa hasta su cintura y la sujetó con fuerza para hacerla girar sobre la cama junto con él, cambiado así de posiciones, siendo él quien estaba debajo esta vez. Sin dejar de besarse, entrelazaron sus piernas para poder estar más cómodos, hasta que las manos del vocalista continuaron su camino por los costados de la cintura de Noodle, levantando el vestido hasta obligarla a cortar el beso para separarse un poco de él y terminar por sacarse por completo la prenda que fue arrojada lejos por ella misma. Después trató de unirse a él nuevamente pero no se lo permitió para poder reparar en su figura sólo cubierta por el sostén y las braguitas blancas. A sus ojos, no había mujer más perfecta que ella.

Se acomodó para quedar sentado sobre la cama y alcanzar a besar su cuello, comenzando a bajar lentamente, pasando por entre sus pechos dejando a una de sus manos acariciar uno lentamente, y siguió hasta llegar a su ombligo. Noodle gimió con ganas ante el nuevo contacto de ambas manos de 2D sobre sus pechos, sus dedos acariciando los pezones erguidos de excitación a través de la tela, provocando que su vista se nublara por momentos. Reaccionó de nuevo cuando dejó de sentir las caricias del vocalista y pudo notar que se debía a que estaba peleándose con su playera para poder sacársela, cuando lo logro, ella se alejó un poco para deshacer los broches de su sostén y dejar su pecho al descubierto. Al verla, 2D no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarla de nuevo, regresado sus manos al mismo lugar de antes para después comenzar a juguetear con ambos, acariciándolos suavemente primero, estrujándolos con ganas después.

Recordando que no quería quedarse atrás, la japonesa decidió alcanzar con sus manos el borde de los pantalones de 2D y comenzó a bajar, acariciando el bulto que se había formado debajo, sintiendo el calor que aumentaba con cada uno de sus roces. Luego sus finas manos rodearon su cintura y alcanzaron su trasero, haciendo presión en él, provocando que sus entrepiernas se frotaran una con la otra de nuevo y los dos gimieron fuertemente con aquél contacto. Ante el placer, 2D comenzó a moverse por instinto mientras Noodle, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de contener los sonidos que rasgaban su garganta tratando de salir. Su respiración se volvió errática y sintió el éxtasis golpearla repentinamente.

-¡ah, 2D!- gimió casi en un grito.- mmm…

Sin darle ni un segundo para recuperarse. 2D comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras una de sus manos se coló por debajo de las braguitas blancas y se abrió paso hasta su clítoris, comenzando un placentero juego con sus dedos, el mismo que no se detuvo hasta sentir que ella terminaba otra vez, gimoteando de nuevo su nombre mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento inútilmente. Se separó de ella para poder mirarla por completo: el cabello enredado, los ojos cerrados fuertemente, las mejillas coloreadas, los labios entreabiertos, sus pechos que subían y bajaban rápidamente al compás de su respiración, el vientre plano y el sexo húmedo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla, mientras ella de a poco abría los ojos, sus dedos se quedaron en la orilla de las braguitas y trató de quitárselas, pero Noodle lo detuvo. Se le quedó mirando extrañado y confundido, hasta que vio un brillo de lujuria destellar en los ojos verdes. Con manos ágiles y urgentes, desabrochó el pantalón de 2D y se lo arrancó de un tirón, dejándolo completamente desnudo en un solo movimiento y regresó a él, mirando su pene completamente erecto ante sus ojos, libre al fin de la presión que ejercía la ropa sobre él. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de 2D y sin previo aviso tomó dentro de su boca la longitud de su miembro, devolviendo así las sensaciones antes provocadas por el vocalista, que sólo fue capaz de gimotear audiblemente algunas palabras que resultaron inentendibles, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados.

Noodle lo liberó unos segundos después muy lentamente, para luego comenzar a hacer círculos con su lengua en la punta de su miembro, mientras con una mano bombeaba, primero lento y aumentando la velocidad rápidamente.

Al sentirse cerca del clímax, 2D detuvo a Noodle enérgicamente y la obligó a besarle en los labios una vez más, para poder ocuparse él de terminar de desnudarla. Cuando la hubo dejado en las mismas condiciones que él, la recostó sobre la cama y separó sus piernas admirando la humedad de su vagina. No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a penetrarla, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de aquella parte de Noodle que sólo él conocía ahora.

-¡2D… ah… por favor…!- chilló ansiosa y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él.

-Claro, amor…- respondió con un tono completamente sensual en la voz y comenzó a moverse.

Entró y salió un par de veces, primero lentamente, hasta convertir el movimiento en un compás rítmico y ansioso, provocando sonidos de sus cuerpos al tocarse. Noodle decidió cambiar los puestos en un momento y rodaron sobre la cama, así 2D tuvo las manos libres y una fue a continuar acariciando los pechos de Noodle, mientras la otra, alcanzaba la unión entre ambos y jugueteaba de nuevo con su clítoris. Las últimas estocadas vinieron con movimientos frenéticos, llenos de ansiedad. Los dos gritaron de nuevo, esta vez juntos alcanzando el orgasmo más increíble que ninguno de los dos había tenido hasta entonces.

Se abrazaron tiernamente una vez que comenzaron a recuperarse y sus alientos se mezclaban con la cercanía, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron el uno al otro. Sus cuerpos permanecieron tan juntos como pudieron hasta que el sueño los llenó a ambos y se quedaron dormidos juntos.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, 2D abrió los ojos, sintiendo un vacío entre sus brazos. Levantó la cabeza buscando a Noodle y la encontró sentada en una silla a los pies de la cama. Había algo extraño en su mirada, como preocupación. Se sentó sobre la cama y se talló un poco los ojos.<p>

-¿Noodle? ¿Qué pasa?

-2D…tenemos un problema…-contestó con la voz temblorosa y mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Problema? ¿De…de qué hablas…?- quiso levantarse pero recordó que estaba desnudo y quería primero ubicar dónde había quedado su ropa.

-Lo que pasa es… que…

Se escucharon algunos ruidos en la puerta que estaba a las espaldas de Noodle, en el cuarto de baño donde había buscado refugio antes. La puerta se abrió de golpe y 2D vio su peor pesadilla hacerse realidad.

-¡Vaya, face-ache ya despiertas!-gritó Murdoc.

**¿Fin...?**

* * *

><p>Se ha terminado esto espero que a quienes les haya interesado y lo hallan leido hasta este momento que les gustara mucho igual que a mi me gusto escribirlo<p>

Hare una pequeña introduccion de mi ya que decidi no escribir nada en mi perfil porque creo que nadie lo leera, igual y aqui tampoco lo leen pero creo que es mas posible, de cualquier forma solo quiero decir que me gusta mucho escribir lemmons y que tabien amo Gorillaz y que soy relativamente nueva en FanFiction

Es todo

Agradecimientos a MuffinaCa y a chicazifrina o Chikzifrina por sus reviews


End file.
